narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumichi Ecchio
Fumichi Ecchio becomes one of Konoha's biggest perverts by Part III. He has no siblings nor parents that he knows of (or that he cares for). Created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background During the Shippuden, Ecchio is three-years-old and he lives on his own, much to the surprise of anyone he encounters. From what's been planned, Ecchio actually named himself and is proud of his choice. His last name, however, is a different story as Ecchio tells his friends that he somehow already knew his last name. Even so, Ecchio still doesn't remember his parents or if he even had siblings. From what he remembers, he woke up inside a tiny apartment one night to find it completely empty, save for important materials, such as food, toothpaste, etc. Ecchio, being three, didn't quite understand, but decided to try and live anyway. Surprisingly, nobody really knew he was living in the apartment room until he came to the front desk when he was a bit older, saying he owed them rent for a while now. Ecchio is one of the people Roku meets in the Shippuden, however, Roku still doesn't know how to communicate and can only smile and make gestures. Ecchio doesn't seem to mind and takes a liking to him quickly. Part III As of Part III, Ecchio is revealed to already be a Jounin as he entered the academy shortly after the Shippuden. He joins the academy with Uchiha Shisui, Sasuke's eldest son. They end up rivaling each other, Shisui claiming Ecchio was one of Konoha's biggest perverts. Ecchio doesn't deny nor agree to this as he picks on Shisui constantly until meeting Uchiha Kaoru. (Rest is yet to be written.) Personality Ecchio is fun-loving and friendly. He's outgoing and loves being around people as he is very social. He claims he knows everyone in Konohagakure. Ecchio is confident in his abilities, ninja skills and other. By other, meaning perverted skills. Ecchio loves men and women alike, always hanging on them and trying to lure them to his apartment. He's always smiling or laughing. He's another ball of sunshine and joking around. He takes insults and mocking gracefully and is pretty good and twisting them to fit his sick fantasizes, much to his opponent's surprise. Ecchio will openly claim he likes anyone. He also has an odd habit of flicking his tongue across his lips, particularly if he sees someone or something that he likes or wants... Or needs. Ecchio is proud of all his accomplishments and loves sharing it with everyone. Ecchio can, however, take things seriously if the battle becomes extremely dangerous to himself or his friends. Although, he still smiles, the smile will go from friendly to somewhat taunting and he will play with his opponents. Ecchio can be pretty funny during battle sometimes too, though. He really doesn't like a serious battle and will try and make a joke of it, even trying to pin them under him, making faces and obscene comments. A lot of people really do like Ecchio, but they're easily suspicious of Ecchio's always sunny disposition. Some of the adults of the village believe Ecchio tries to keep himself happy and distracted to hide the fact that he's truly concerned that he doesn't know his family. Eventually, Ecchio does hear about the rumors and claims he doesn't care, insisting strongly that if his family wanted to be found, they would have come to him or left behind some sort of sign. There are still those who do not believe this and those who dislike Ecchio's happy-happy-joy-joy mood. Appearance Ecchio's hair is snow white. It's spiked toward the right, somewhat like Kakashi's hair, but shorter and he has two long strands that hang on his shoulders and in front of his ears. He has little silver bells tied to the long strands of his hair. His eyes are very goldish yellow. In Part III, Ecchio dresses in a dark blue Chuunin vest with a tight fishnet tank top underneath and black pants, one leg shorter than the other with fishnetting on the bottoms. He also wears normal ninja shoes. He wears silver little bells tied to the long strands on his hair. He has a black snake bite piercing and has red flick marks (Like Grimmjow from Bleach) under his eyes as well as black tattoos of a tiger on his right bicep, a snake around his belly button, Konoha’s symbol at the base of his throat, a heart over his heart, and scar wounds on the tops of his feet. As of Part IV, Ecchio’s outfit hardly changes, except his torso. He wears bandages around his elbows and wrists. He also wears a short black vest over a silver top that just barely covers his biceps and hangs to his waist. He also sports slits at the knees of his pants. He also adds a red ribbon to keep the bells in his hair up. Abilities Ecchio is known very well for his Genjutsu, particularly his Kekkei Genkai, or at least that's what people are assuming. Ecchio's Kekkei Genkai is hypnotism, which is put to use through his eyes. He can lock eyes with his opponent, his eyes giving a little sparkle before the jutsu is used. He can hypnotize anyone to do anything, but only for a shorter amount of time, which at first is ten minutes, but becomes shortened to five as he keeps using it a lot. His hypnotism is actually pretty dangerous for him as it uses up a large amount of chakra and he can sometimes accidentally hypnotize himself if the opponent is using a shadow clone or another Genjutsu or even a mirror. Ecchio also has other Genjutsu, putting aside his Kekkei Genkai. He knows many types of Genjutsu, ranging from distractions to changes in surroundings to making a scene appear before his enemies eyes. Ecchio loves Genjutsu, saying that trickery is his game. He loves playing with people (as much as he loves sex). Ecchio's Taijutsu is all right, but he prefers long-range rather than close range. He'll mostly duck attacks, unless he's feeling particularly happy... Then he'll try and grab his opponent inappropriately just to fluster them and shock them before landing a punch. His ninjutsu is about average for a Jounin and Ecchio doesn't really like using it as much as Genjutsu... Or even Taijutsu. He'll use ninjutsu as a last resort. Trivia *Ecchio's first name actually means pornography. *His favorite food is mitarashi dango while his least favorite is umeboshi. *Ecchio's hobbies include flirting, partying, sex, and reading/watching anything perverted. *Ecchio's fear is being castrated or blinded. *Ecchio will have completed 1,456 missions: 20 A-rank, 400 B-rank, 494 C-rank, and 562 D-rank. *Ecchio's favorite word is "sex". Category:DRAFT